


Профессор П. влюблён в Сопливуса

by Black_Mamba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mamba/pseuds/Black_Mamba
Summary: Северус и мародёры учатся на седьмом курсе, только вот год это 1998; отец Джеймса, Гарри Поттер, приезжает преподавать в Хогвартс.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Professor P loves Snivellus](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/283737) by Norbert. 



> Пояснения автора: пару слов, чтобы было понятно, о чём речь. Поколения поменялись местами. Гарри с друзьями – взрослые. Снейп, Сириус и остальные учатся на последнем курсе. Война окончена, Гарри спас волшебный мир, а сейчас просто хочет преподавать Защиту и проводить больше времени с сыном.

Северус Снейп висел, привязанный вверх тормашками к спине статуи одноглазой ведьмы. Мантии на нём не было, из одежды осталось лишь ослепительно белое исподнее. На бледной груди столь любимым гриффиндорцами цветом было выведено: «Сопливус влюблён в проф. П.». Его поношенная сумка для книг валялась на полу, среди разбросанных книг и склянок. Палочка Северуса была привязана с другой стороны статуи, вне досягаемости юноши. 

Когда его нашли, лицо слизеринца было такого же цвета, как и надпись на груди, кулаки сжаты, а зубы стиснуты в бессильной ярости. 

– …о, Мерлин, мистер Снейп… – раздался тихий голос, и Северус ощутил, как магические путы, привязывающие его к статуе, ослабли. Он уже приготовился к удару об пол и очень удивился, когда его подхватили сильные руки, не дав упасть. 

Его прижали к крепкой груди, и кто-то погладил его по голове. 

«О, Боже, – подумал юноша. – Только не он! Кто угодно, но только не он!» Сейчас, когда самое унизительное было позади, постыдные слезы, рвущиеся наружу, жгли ему глаза. 

– Пустите меня, – пробормотал он, стараясь освободиться из чужих объятий. 

– Кто это сделал, мистер Снейп? – тихо спросил его спаситель. 

Снейпа привязали к статуе после последнего урока, задолго до ужина, который закончился несколько часов назад. Те, кто сделал это, знали, что после утренних занятий редко кто заходит в этот коридор. Время специально было рассчитано так, чтобы слизеринец не смог освободиться иначе как с помощью преподавателя, когда те начнут вечернее патрулирование. 

Северус ужасно замёрз, у него затекли мускулы, он был голоден и зол. Юноша осознавал, что если скажет хоть слово, то не выдержит и расплачется, как мальчишка, и лишь подтвердит свое прозвище. 

Он вырвался из рук мужчины, схватил сумку и быстро призвал книги и остальные вещи. 

– Мистер Снейп… Северус, подождите! – окликнули его, но юноши уже и след простыл. Он кинулся вниз по коридору и пропал из виду. Профессор мог бы заколдовать его, связать и вообще остановить любым из дюжины известных ему способов, но он увидел полные страдания глаза слизеринца, и у него не хватило мужества задержать его. 

Каждый раз, когда он видел боль Северуса, у профессора Поттера разрывалось сердце. Так называемые «Мародёры» выбрали слизеринца мишенью для своих жестоких издевательств. Но сейчас профессор Поттер был еще и зол. Точнее говоря, он был в ярости, когда перед его мысленным взором вновь предстал этот юноша: связанный, полуголый, брошенный в пустом коридоре. И с каждым мгновением его ярость становилась ещё сильней. 

В последнее время подобные инциденты стали на удивление частыми. С тех пор, как несколько лет назад закончилась война, директриса МакГонагал вела себя крайне предвзято по отношению к студентам Слизерина. Долгая и тяжелая, война принесла много смертей. Среди прочих жертвами войны стали директор Дамблдор, профессор Флитвик, Хуч и добродушный полугигант Хагрид. Поскольку убиты они были руками бывших слизеринцев, гнев Минервы распространился на всех «змей» вообще. Она закрывала глаза на все злобные «шалости», совершаемые старшими гриффиндорцами. 

К счастью, райвенкловцы были выше таких вещей, а хаффлпаффцы лишь неодобрительно качали головой, но помогать ничем не собирались. Все последние годы слизеринцам приходилось самим держать оборону против жестокости и несправедливости. Большая часть студентов этого факультета перевелась в другие школы. Слизеринцев ни в коем случае нельзя было назвать неразумными, поэтому когда стало ясно, что послевоенная Британия косо на них смотрит, семьи, которые могли себе это позволить, забрали детей из школы и отправили их за границу. 

Северусу Снейпу не повезло – его семья хоть и принадлежала к старинному роду, но была бедной, так что юношу не смогли отправить ни в Бобатон, ни в Дурмштранг. Он учился в Хогвартсе лишь благодаря стипендии, которую учредил сам Салазар Слизерин. Если бы стипендия выплачивалась любым другим благотворительным фондом, то её бы точно аннулировали ещё на пятом курсе обучения Снейпа, когда закончилась война, и анти-слизеринский настрой стал повсеместным. 

Конечно, Северус превратился в мишень задолго до окончания войны. По прибытии в школу профессор Гарри Поттер подробно ознакомился с личным делом злейшего врага своего сына. В течение многих лет он всякого наслушался от Джеймса о подрастающем Упивающемся смертью. Когда юный Поттер приезжал домой на каникулы, то в перерыве между боевыми заданиями отца он подробно рассказывал ему о том, насколько серьёзно Северус Снейп увлекается тёмной магией. 

В то время мысли Гарри были заняты лишь войной, и он просто наслаждался, слушая голос сына, не особенно вникая в то, о чём тот говорит. И сейчас, стремительно шагая по коридору, он очень сожалел об этом. 

Школьное дело Северуса было пухлым от безответных жалоб на Джеймса и его друзей: Питера Петтигрю, Ремуса Люпина и, в особенности, Сириуса Блэка, датируемых первыми пятью курсами. Каждую жалобу тщательно протоколировали и после чашки чая с кучей улыбок юношу отсылали прочь. И только после происшествия, когда слизеринец чуть не погиб, донесения прекратились. Во время матча по квиддичу на метлу Северуса наложили чары неповиновения, и она понесла его прямо к Дракучей иве. В результате у юноши оказались сломаны руки, ноги и тазобедренные кости. До этого случая Снейп был превосходным вратарём, способным блестяще предугадывать все движения противника. Поговаривали даже, что на него обратили внимание «Уимборнские Осы». 

Когда Северус, наконец, покинул больничное крыло, он написал официальную жалобу на мародёров, но за неимением доказательств, что это именно их рук дело, её отклонили. С тех пор Северус Снейп больше никогда не играл в квиддич и не писал жалоб. 

Гарри было очень трудно примириться с тем, что он увидел, приехав в Хогвартс. В этих стенах он провел лучшие годы своей жизни, здесь он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Да, у него тоже был заклятый враг – Драко Малфой – бывший шпион, а ныне – декан Слизерина. Будучи студентами, они при малейшей возможности затевали дуэль или пускали в ход кулаки. Но они никогда не пытались убить друг друга. Никогда не привязывали избитого и раздетого недруга к столбу, предварительно наложив на него скрывающие чары, чтобы его обнаружили только после того, как Хогварст-Экспресс уедет с вокзала. Даже в разгар войны, работая на одной стороне, они ругались и обменивались колкостями. И еще они множество раз спасали друг другу жизнь. 

Поначалу, когда он еще не знал доподлинно, что происходит на самом деле, Гарри отчего-то думал, что взаимоотношения между его сыном и Северусом точно такие же, как когда-то были у него с молодым Малфоем. 

Он ошибался. 

Той ночью он шёл по коридорам, глубоко задумавшись. Гарри размышлял, как он мог не заметить, каким жестоким вырос его сын. Как ему вести себя с юным Северусом, чтобы восстановить поруганную гордость юноши? И, к своему стыду, он не мог перестать думать о том, как выглядел полуобнаженный слизеринец, распластанный на каменной статуе. Как худощавое тело сияло в лунном свете в сумрачном коридоре. Как чёрные волосы юноши шёлковым водопадом струились по безжизненному камню. 

Гарри вспоминал, как держал Северуса в своих объятьях, его прохладную бледную кожу, как слезы наполнили чернильные глаза, и юноша задрожал, прижавшись к груди Гарри. 

Вот уже много лет Гарри был вдовцом, Джинни умерла во время родов. До сих пор это казалось Гарри какой-то невероятной, дурацкой шуткой. Ведьмы почти никогда так не умирают. За двадцать пять лет не было зарегистрировано ни единого случая. С тех пор он перестал замечать женщин. Первые десять лет друзья говорили ему, что он должен продолжать жить, знакомили его с привлекательными ведьмами, а позже – и с волшебниками. Гарри лишь вежливо кивал, извинялся и удалялся. Даже Рон время от времени подбивал его сходить с кем-нибудь на свидание. Но Гарри никем не интересовался. Один раз он уже полюбил, и считал, что больше ему не надо. Он был вполне доволен тихой жизнью. Ему хотелось устроиться профессором в школе Джеймса и обучать подрастающие поколения, так, чтобы больше не было ни войн, ни очередного Тома Риддла. 

По крайней мере, такой у Гарри был замысел. 

Ровно восемь месяцев назад он начал преподавать Защиту от темных сил. Он был героем войны, вдовцом, отцом-одиночкой, который за минувшие годы слишком мало времени провёл со своим сыном. Поттер вошёл в Большой зал Хогвартса и впервые за много лет вздохнул с облегчением. 

Но тут у него перехватило дыхание. Разглядывая своих новых студентов, он обратил внимание на почти пустой стол Слизерина. Там сидело не больше двадцати учеников, и располагались они ближе к дальнему краю стола, как можно дальше от гриффиндорцев и учителей. Все, кроме одного. Высокий худощавый студент с темными шелковистыми волосами и непокорным взглядом, сидел особняком. Он занимал место, где когда-то сидел Драко – признанный Принц Слизерина. Гарри увидел, как юноше в висок угодила зачарованная скомканная бумажка и упала на пол. Не удостоив «послание» взглядом, тот поднял руку, показав кому-то за гриффиндорским столом красноречивый жест с поднятым средним пальцем. Он даже не повернул головы, чтобы увидеть реакцию, а лишь ухмыльнулся, поднял кубок и сделал глоток. 

Восхищенный и очарованный, Гарри улыбнулся было, выискивая глазами того, кому предназначался неприличный жест, но его улыбка тут же погасла, когда он понял, что зачинщиком происшествия был его собственный сын, который склонился над столом, готовя следующий «снаряд». А усмехающийся красавец Сириус Блэк подзуживал его, нашептывая на ухо советы. 

Сириус схватил бумажный самолётик и собрался отправить его к слизеринцу, но Гарри быстро прошептал призывающее заклинание и поймал записку. 

Одарив сына и его друзей тяжелым взглядом, он распечатал послание. 

«Дорогой Сопливус, 

Добро пожаловать обратно. Как видно, твоим сальноволосым родителям не удалось отправить тебя в Дурмштранг с остальными Упивающимися. Сохатый говорит, что тебе надо было просить больше денег, когда ты служил у Люциуса подстилкой. 

Бродяга интересуется, почему Малфой вообще захотел прикоснуться к такому сальному ублюдку, как ты. Хвост объясняет, что всё очень просто: ты такой масляный, что ему даже не надо было пользоваться лубрикантом. 

Сопливус, мы за тобой будем присматривать. 

Мародёры». 

Скомкав записку, Гарри положил ее в карман. Послание очень удивило его, если не сказать больше. Именно он научил сына и его друзей, как стать анимагами, когда узнал, что они подружились с оборотнем. Он даже придумал прозвища для Джеймса и Сириуса. И ему в голову не могло прийти, сколько в них ненависти, и что они направят её на одинокого юношу. 

Гарри разочарованно посмотрел на сына, а потом опять перевёл взгляд на юного слизеринца. 

Юноша всё видел. Он знал, что Гарри прочёл записку и ничего не предпринял. 

Поттер посмотрел в чёрные глаза, полные гнева, и почувствовал себя пристыженным. Приняв решение, он громко произнёс:   
– Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора. 

Большой зал замер. Пир ещё не завершился, а новый преподаватель уже снял с факультета баллы. И немало. 

Гарри понимал, что этот поступок не прибавит ему популярности, и неважно, является он спасителем магического мира или нет. Но, бросив взгляд на ошеломлённое лицо чёрноволосого слизеринца, он с колотящимся сердцем осознал, что сделал бы так снова. 

Тем вечером Гарри побеседовал с другими профессорами и не смог удержаться, чтобы не спросить профессора Трелани, как зовут того одинокого юношу. 

«Северус Снейп», – ответили ему. 

Гарри беззвучно произнёс это имя, будто пробуя его на вкус, но на юношу больше не смотрел. Новоиспечённый профессор не понимал, что с ним творится. Он так давно не чувствовал ничего подобного, что едва мог узнать эти чувства. Не зная, что с ними делать, он отодвинул их подальше. Он снова и снова говорил себе, откусывая огромный кусок пирога с патокой, что не должен испытывать ничего подобного. Лучше всего об этом не думать. 

* 

Мародёры были не такими глупыми, как могло показаться. Они были умными. У Джеймса были самые лучшие оценки среди гриффиндорцев, после Луни, а Сириус был просто гением в Трансфигурации. Питер, может, и не был очень сообразительным, но он всегда знал, как лучше всего достать Сопливуса. 

По общему мнению, они были лишь вздорными юнцами, которые совершенно не обращают внимания на то, что творится вокруг, и не знают, чем завершаются их проделки. 

На деле же они знали всё очень хорошо. Они же росли в военное время. 

За последние десять лет Джеймс видел отца не чаще раза в год, потому что тот вечно был на очередном задании. Сириусу пришлось уйти из семьи, иначе его бы точно доставили Риддлу. А Ремус… ну, Ремус был оборотнем. С этим не шутят. 

Они вели себя с Северусом Снейпом подобным образом, потому что он был мерзким, злобным придурком. Он был Упивающимся, хоть и без клейма, но, кажется, это понимали только мародёры. 

Когда отец Джеймса снял двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора, именно Сириус ткнул локтём другу в бок, указывая на Снейпа. 

Не смея отвести глаз, Джеймс и остальные мародёры шокировано наблюдали, как ухмылка Северуса пропала, как на бледных щеках появился румянец, и что весь остаток вечера слизеринец то и дело поглядывал на отца Джеймса сквозь завесу сальных волос. 

– Вашу мать, – пылко зашептал Сириус, – я в самом деле это видел, или мне померещилось? 

– Кажется, Сопливус жаждет расставить ножки перед твоим отцом, Сохатый, – весело заявил Питер. 

– Закрой пасть, Хвост! – прикрикнул на него злющий Джеймс, замахнувшись кулаком. 

– Джеймс! – рявкнул Ремус, схватив друга за руку. – Северус вовсе не так смотрел на твоего отца. Питер, прекрати науськивать всех на Снейпа. 

– Но, Луни, ты же знаешь, что Сопливус готов лечь под каждого! – Сириус улыбнулся своей фирменной ослепительной улыбкой. 

– Пусть он только попробует так посмотреть на отца! – прорычал Поттер. 

– Джеймс, скорее всего, он просто удивлён, что тот за него заступился. Ты же знаешь своего родителя: он ненавидит, когда над кем-то издеваются, – примирительно произнес Люпин. 

– Мы вовсе над ним не издеваемся! – парировал Сириус, смахивая невидимую пылинку со своей идеально выутюженной мантии. – Он сам напрашивается. 

Абсолютная уверенность в собственной правоте, прозвучавшая в заявлении Сириуса, сняла напряжение, и юноши завершили ужин в превосходном настроении. 

И хотя к этой теме они больше не возвращались, мародёры заключили безмолвное соглашение: Северус Снейп получит сполна. 

* 

Уже перевалило за полночь, когда Гарри постучал в неприметную дверь в подземельях. 

Она открылась не сразу, явив миру заспанного Драко Малфоя, одетого лишь в едва подпоясанную мантию и шёлковые пижамные штаны. 

– Поттер. 

– Малфой, – поприветствовал его Гарри, проходя мимо блондина и направляясь прямо к буфету с выпивкой. 

– Будешь? – спросил Поттер, на половину наполнив большой стакан. 

– Мой собственный бренди? Конечно, – ответил Драко, – только подожди секунду. – Мастер зелий вышел из гостиной, и вернулся через пару секунд, натягивая через голову маггловскую футболку. 

– НИЛ ДАЙМОНД*? – недоверчиво спросил Гарри, увидев надпись на футболке. 

Драко пожал плечами.   
– Да какая разница? Я её у Оливера позаимствовал. 

А, тогда всё понятно. Драко и Оливер Вуд были любовниками ещё со школы, правда, с переменным успехом. 

– Колись, Поттер, я не собираюсь на тебя всю ночь тратить. – Драко схватил предложенный стакан и уселся в бархатное кресло. 

Гарри запустил пальцы в волосы и опустился на диван.   
– Это Северус, – выдохнул он. 

Драко настороженно посмотрел на него и подался вперёд.   
– Что значит «Северус»? Что случилось? – он привстал, но Гарри взмахнул рукой, и Мастер зелий снова сел. 

– Надеюсь, сейчас с ним всё нормально – я его недавно нашёл, – пояснил Гарри, чувствуя, как его захлёстывает вина. – Кто-то опять на него напал. 

Драко сердито прищурился.   
– «Кто-то» говоришь? И кто же, по-твоему, это был? И что они с ним сделали? 

– Его привязали к статуе одноглазой ведьмы. 

– Дьявол тебя задери, Поттер! Ты можешь держать в узде своего чёртового отпрыска? 

Гарри виновато уставился в пол. Честно говоря, он не знал, что ответить. Его сын с друзьями превратились в злостных хулиганов… а он этому потворствовал.   
– Драко, я собираюсь с ними разобраться. Сейчас я пришёл поговорить о Северусе. 

Скажи он такое пару лет назад, Малфой принялся бы сердито разглагольствовать о лицемерии гриффиндорцев. Но Драко видел, как Поттер наказывал собственных подчинённых, когда те злоупотребляли властью, и знал, насколько он строг по отношению к самому себе. Поэтому Мастер зелий не очень удивился, узнав, что гриффиндорец хочет помочь его змеёнышу. 

– Гарри, что, по-твоему, я могу сделать? Драная кошка в башне пальцем не пошевелит, чтобы помочь Северусу, а я не могу заставить его перевестись в Бобатон. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду? Ты можешь перевести его во Францию? – спросил Гарри и глотнул бренди. 

Драко задумчиво провёл пальцем по краю стакана.   
– Я отличный Мастер зелий, так? 

Гарри в замешательстве взглянул на блондина, не понимая, при чём тут это.   
– Так. 

– Еще на шестом курсе Северус знал больше о зельях, чем я смогу когда-либо узнать, – без малейшей зависти заявил Драко. 

Гарри знал, что Северус был самым умным среди семикурсников, да что там – во всей школе. Но и Драко был не последним человеком в своём деле. В конце концов, он же изобрёл Волчье зелье! 

– Ты шутишь? 

– Нет, Поттер, не шучу. Я выбил для него стипендию в Бобатоне. А после ТРИТОНов, которые он может сдать хоть сегодня, он мог бы пойти учиться дальше, на Мастера, тоже со стипендией. 

– Нет! Он не может уехать! – воскликнул Гарри, а, сообразив, что именно ляпнул, постарался исправиться: – Я хочу сказать – нельзя, чтобы его отсюда выжили, – сбивчиво закончил он. 

Драко настороженно прищурился.   
– А почему тебя так заинтересовал юный Северус? А, Поттер? Предупреждаю, тебе же будет лучше, если это не то, о чём я думаю, – ледяным тоном произнёс он. 

– Так почему он не уезжает? – спросил залившийся румянцем Гарри, отчаянно пытаясь сменить тему на менее тревожную. 

– Потому что он не позволит, чтобы его отсюда выжили, – сердито фыркнул Мастер зелий и помрачнел: – Ты к нему прикасался? 

– Ты что, Малфой? Конечно, нет! Ты же меня знаешь. 

Драко моргнул, и холодности как не бывало.   
– Ты прав, Гарри, я тебя знаю. Но тебе хотелось бы? 

Гарри даже не пытался сделать вид, что не понял вопрос.   
– Нет. Да. О, Мерлин, Драко. Не знаю. С тех пор, как умерла Джинни, у меня никого не было. А тем более мужчин, – Гарри допил бренди и поднялся, чтобы налить ещё. 

Малфой с удивлением посмотрел на него и молча протянул пустой стакан. 

– Никого? 

Гарри покачал головой. 

– А как насчёт той горячей штучки, которую мы встретили в Канаде? 

Гарри рассмеялся.   
– Ты имеешь в виду ту баньши? Нет, даже с ней ничего не было. 

– А он знает? – поинтересовался Драко, размышляя и взвешивая шансы. У Гарри давно никого не было, и если у Северуса Снейпа получится сделать его счастливым… А если Гарри сможет сделать счастливым Северуса… Это будет все равно, что убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом. Малфой быстро просчитал ситуацию – очень даже неплохо. Спаситель волшебного мира, влюбленный в слизеринца… Если у них получится, всё может перемениться. 

– Нет! Он ничего не знает! – воскликнул Гарри. Пусть у него и были потаённые мысли, от которых он не мог избавиться, но в чудовище он ещё не превратился. 

– Знаешь, Поттер, а это не такая уж плохая идея, – тихо сказал Драко. 

От удивления у Гарри отвисла челюсть.   
– А не ты ли пять секунд назад заявил, что мне же будет лучше, если это не то, о чём ты думаешь? 

Малфой фыркнул.   
– Просто новость выбила меня из колеи. Но кроме меня о Северусе больше некому позаботиться. 

Гарри знал об этом. Мать Северуса убили в конце войны, а его отец исчез в неизвестном направлении, когда юноша достиг совершеннолетия. 

– И кроме того, – ухмыльнулся Драко, – если он смог приручить моего сына, то ты в его руках будешь податливой глиной. 

– Северус встречался с Люциусом?.. – переспросил Гарри, хотя уже знал ответ, и внутри у него всё застыло от гнева. Гарри любил Драко, но вот его сын был сделан совершенно из другого теста. Пока Люциус не поступил в Хогвартс, его воспитывала мать, в Исландии. У мальчишки был талант вести паразитирующий образ жизни. Гарри был только рад, что эта высокомерная маленькая сволочь закончила школу до того, как он стал преподавать. Он глубоко вздохнул, чтобы опять не ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость, о которой потом только пожалеет, и решил сменить тему разговора. 

– А что слышно об отце Северуса? 

Драко состроил презрительную гримасу и сказал, будто это всё объясняло:   
– Он маггл. 

– Так что мне делать? – спросил Гарри. 

– Это я оставляю на твоё усмотрение, Поттер, – Драко поднялся, давая понять, что разговор окончен. – Скажу тебе лишь одно: сначала определись с тем, чего хочешь, и лишь потом действуй. Северус не такой сильный, каким хочет казаться. 

Это Гарри уже понял. Он тут же вспомнил, как Северус со слезами на глазах вцепился в его мантию и просил отпустить его. 

– Спокойной ночи, Малфой. 

– Спокойной, Поттер. 

* 

– Профессор Поттер? 

Гарри поднял взгляд от стола, ощущая, как бешено заколотилось сердце. Всё утро он обдумывал, как лучше подступиться к юноше. На все его прошлые попытки Северус отвечал заверениями о том, что всё в порядке, пробормотав, что, так как всем наплевать, то он справится сам. Но проблема была в том, что юноша перестал справляться. Когда, наконец, дело дошло до того, что выпады гриффиндорцев стали абсолютно безнаказанными, гордый слизеринец прекратил бороться. Он больше не заклинал Мародёров, не портил их зелья, даже не пускал в ход свои фирменные язвительные оскорбления. Теперь, заметив компанию гриффиндорцев, он старался побыстрей исчезнуть, хотя было ясно, как день, что ему не всегда удавалось избежать их внимания. 

Северус больше не поднимал руки на уроках, и Гарри не хватало его разумных ответов и снисходительных объяснений. Он стал пропускать трапезы, и по словам домовых эльфов не заходил на кухню после отбоя. К счастью, еще пару месяцев назад профессор Поттер поговорил с Добби, и теперь, когда Снейп не показывался в Большом зале, на тумбочке у его кровати появлялся поднос с сандвичами и кувшин тыквенного сока. 

– Мистер Снейп, проходите. – Гарри мягко улыбнулся, взмахом руки указывая на одно из кресел у камина. 

Северус беспомощно посмотрел на деревянный стул с жесткой спинкой, стоящий напротив стола профессора. 

– Я бы хотел сделать перерыв, мистер Снейп, – пояснил Гарри. – Хотите чаю? Я как раз попросил эльфов принести его. 

Снейп кивнул.   
– Это было бы замечательно. 

Гарри сдержал улыбку, услышав такой официальный тон. 

Вскоре им доставили чай, и Гарри наполнил две чашки.   
– Присаживайтесь, Северус. Вы хотели обсудить вчерашнее происшествие? 

– Да, сэр. – Снейп взял чашку и сел в кресло. 

– В таком случае я должен знать, что именно произошло, и кто принимал в этом участие. 

– Я понимаю, что Джеймс – ваш сын… – неуверенно начал юноша, запустив пальцы в густые шелковистые пряди. 

На мгновенье Гарри отвлекся от разговора, подумав – что за аромат у этих волос, и на самом ли деле они такие мягкие на ощупь, какими кажутся? 

– Мне всегда говорили, что мы очень похожи, – неловко улыбнулся профессор. 

– Не так уж сильно, – сказав это, Северус вздрогнул и поджал губы, залившись румянцем. 

«Как интересно», – подумал Гарри, и поинтересовался:   
– Вы так считаете? 

– Да, сэр, – слизеринец кивнул. – Да, ваш сын немного похож на вас, но у вас более тонкие черты лица. 

– Неужели? – Поттер улыбнулся, очень надеясь, что юноша покраснеет снова. 

– Эмм… да, сэр. – Снейп залился краской. Гарри ужасно захотелось усадить его к себе на колени и как следует поцеловать. Вместо этого он поудобней устроился в кресле и заставил себя быть более внимательным. 

– Как я понимаю, виновниками вчерашнего происшествия были мой сын и его друзья? – спросил он, стараясь вести себя, как подобает профессору, а не как старый озабоченный извращенец, мечтающий о том, чтобы заняться с юношей сексом, прямо на полу. 

– Вы думаете, когда-то бывает по-другому, сэр? – произнёс слизеринец, не отводя взгляда от картины, висящей позади профессора. 

– И что, по-вашему, я должен предпринять, мистер Снейп? 

– Сэр? 

– Как мне наказать Мародёров за то, что они сделали прошлым вечером? 

Северус застыл и поджал губы.   
– Мне пора, сэр, благодарю вас за чай, – он поставил чашку на стол и поднялся с кресла. 

Гарри тут же последовал за ним – на сей раз он не собирался упускать слизеринца. 

– Мистер Снейп, я задал вам вопрос и хотел бы услышать ответ, – быстро сказал он и встал возле двери, отрезав слизеринцу все пути к отступлению. 

Глаза Северуса сверкнули.   
– Я скажу вам, как они должны быть наказаны, а вы снимете баллы или донесёте на меня МакКошке**. Ещё чего. 

Гарри покачал головой и шагнул к нему.   
– Что заставляет вас думать, мистер Снейп, что я так поступлю? – тихо поинтересовался он. – Разве я делал так раньше? 

Теперь настал черёд Северуса качать головой. Нет, не считая профессора Малфоя, профессор Поттер был единственным преподавателем, который не смотрел на слизеринца как на будущего Упивающегося смертью. 

– Но почему вы хотите знать, как бы я поступил с вашим сыном, сэр? Вы всё равно так не сделаете, – теперь в глазах юноши Гарри видел не гнев, а боль, которую Снейп отчаянно пытался скрыть. 

Он положил руку Северусу на плечо и слегка сжал его. Юноша вздрогнул, и Гарри улыбнулся про себя, но руки не убрал. 

«Сопливус влюблён в проф. П.», – было написано на груди у слизеринца прошлым вечером. И профессор Поттер задумался, а не было ли доли истины в этих оскорбительных словах. 

– Тогда, значит, Филч? – с улыбкой спросил Гарри. – Ему всегда можно дать добро на применение его любимых методов. 

Снейп ухмыльнулся.   
– Вздёрните их, сэр, – сказал он, вновь залившись краской. 

Непонятно как, но Гарри очутился ещё ближе к юноше, ощущая, как при виде порозовевших щёк Северуса у него кровь хлынула к члену. 

– Вы бы хотели, чтобы я сделал это для вас? – внезапно охрипшим голосом поинтересовался он. 

Слизеринец с удивлением посмотрел на профессора и, словно околдованный, шагнул ближе.   
– Вы не сделаете, – тихо произнёс он, и Гарри ощутил на своих губах его дыхание. 

– Не сделаю, – согласился Поттер, – но я обещаю вам, Северус, что я остановлю этих мальчишек, включая собственного сына. С МакКошкой, как вы сказали, я мало что могу поделать, но я добьюсь того, чтобы вы смогли без опаски ходить вечером по коридорам. 

Северус уставился в пол. Гарри осторожно взял юношу за подбородок и посмотрел ему в глаза.   
– Я обещаю, Северус. 

Пристально глядя в серьезные зелёные глаза, юноша неосознанно облизнул губы. 

Гарри придвинулся ещё ближе.   
– Думаю, вам пора, мистер Снейп, – прошептал он. 

Северус, словно завороженный, не мог сдвинуться с места. 

– Да, сэр, – согласился он, переводя взгляд на губы Гарри. 

Поттер мысленно застонал, сдаваясь в плен молодому человеку. Он запустил пальцы в чернильные волосы слизеринца и поцеловал его. 

Северус тут же приоткрыл рот, горячо приветствуя чужой язык, Гарри глухо застонал и всем телом прижался к слизеринцу. Хотя они были одного роста, у профессора за плечами были годы тяжелых испытаний. Он развернулся, не выпуская Северуса из объятий, и подтолкнул юношу, прислонив его спиной к двери. 

– Какой ты сладкий, – пробормотал он и провёл пальцем по нижней губе Снейпа. Тот высунул язык, лизнул, а потом вобрал палец в рот. У Гарри бешено запульсировал член. Он вытащил палец изо рта Северуса, и, наклонившись, приподнял юношу. Тот послушно обхватил его ногами за талию, и Гарри едва не зарычал от нетерпения. 

Теперь Гарри целовал Северуса с жадностью. Больше не было нежности, остался лишь голод. Поттер не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз он так терял над собой контроль, когда в последний раз он мог думать лишь о том, как, наверное, восхитительно оказаться глубоко внутри юноши, которого он сейчас обнимал. Даже с Джинни он никогда не испытывал такой... жажды. 

Пытаясь добраться до спины Северуса и всего, что расположено ниже, Гарри проклял эти чёртовы мантии. При таком несметном количестве одежды, он едва мог ощутить восхитительные изгибы крепкой задницы слизеринца. Северус страстно тёрся о своего профессора, длинными изящными пальцами касаясь всёго, до чего только мог дотянуться, пока не добрался до Гарриного галстука и не развязал его. Ещё пара быстрых движений, и мантия Поттера оказалась распахнута, а его белая рубашка – расстегнута до пояса. 

Юноша провёл ладонями по мужской груди, не гладкой, как у Люциуса, а покрытой мягкими волосками и бесчисленными шрамами. Он был с мужчиной, а не с мальчишкой. Северус застонал, оторвавшись от чужого рта, и занялся шеей Гарри. Тот почувствовал, что его укусили возле ключицы, и у него потемнело в глазах от желания. Зарычав, он с треском разорвал мантию Северуса и стиснул его ягодицы. Дрожащими от нетерпения руками Гарри занялся ремнём на брюках юноши, лихорадочно дернув пряжку, пуговицы покатились по полу во все стороны. Он рывком поднял Северуса выше, ещё сильней прижав к двери, и, наконец, ему удалось запустить руки в штаны слизеринца и сжать его горячую плоть. Северус застонал и наклонил голову, пытаясь добраться до коричневого соска, находящегося в вожделенной близости от его языка. 

Раздалось тихое бормотание, юноша ахнул, ощутив действие расслабляющего заклинания, и резко запрокинул голову, стукнувшись затылком о деревянную дверь и не обратив на это ни малейшего внимания, потому что пальцы профессора Поттера делали что-то поистине восхитительное и непристойное с его анусом. Даже если бы весь мир летел в тартарары, то сейчас Снейп бы и бровью не повёл. 

Гарри впился губами в шею юноши, одновременно растягивая крошечную сморщенную дырочку. Он почти автоматически произнёс чары смазки, которые помнил со школьных лет. Указательным пальцем он осторожно проник внутрь Северуса и ощутил, как сжались вокруг пальца тугие мышцы; член Гарри встал, как каменный. 

К первому пальцу добавился второй, и Поттер поразился отзывчивости своего любовника. Голова Северуса была всё ещё запрокинута, открывая взору беззащитное бледное горло. 

– Ну же! – прохрипел Снейп, цепляясь за плечи Поттера и ещё сильнее прижимаясь к нему. 

Гарри без разговоров подчинился. Не выпуская Северуса из объятий, он понёс слизеринца к столу, заваленному бумагами и отчётами. Смахнув всё это на пол, он усадил юношу на столешницу. 

Глаза Северуса стали чернее смолы. Он тяжело дышал, его мантия была распахнула, штаны разорваны, он лежал на столе с видом на всё готовой куртизанки. Сейчас Гарри не смог бы остановиться, даже если бы захотел. 

– Ты прекрасен, – прошептал он, начиная медленно расстегивать рубашку юноши. 

– Неправда, – смущенно парировал слизеринец. 

Гарри выгнул бровь, точь-в-точь копируя фирменное движение Снейпа и Драко. – Правда, Северус. Я понял это, как только увидел тебя, – Гарри распахнул рубашку юноши и провёл пальцами по его бледной груди. – Само совершенство, – пробормотал он, наклонившись, чтобы лизнуть твёрдые соски. 

Он не уделил этому занятию много времени, потому что Северус чуть ли не скулил от нетерпения. Поттер усмехнулся. 

– Шшш. – Он провел языком от пупка по чёрной дорожке волос, скрывающейся под белоснежными трусами. 

Северус опять застонал. Его руки запутались в мантии и рукавах рубашки, лишь галстук, повязанный на шее, остался на месте. Если бы юноша не был так возбуждён, то он бы завыл от ужаса при мысли о том, каким, наверное, придурком он кажется со стороны. 

– Прекрати, – приказал Гарри, слегка прикусив кожу возле тонкой полоски темных волос, и ясно почувствовал тот момент, когда Северус полностью потерял контроль, хотя он ни за что не смог бы объяснить, откуда взялась эта уверенность. 

– Бедра вверх, – распорядился мужчина и улыбнулся, когда юноша тут же приподнял задницу. 

Гарри приспустил штаны Северуса до колен, расшнуровал поношенные ботинки и стянул застиранные носки. Лишь ослепительно-белое нижнее бельё юноши не вписывалось в общую картину – новенькие облегающие боксёры, длиной до середины бедра. Хоть профессору и понравился такой минимализм, ему стало интересно, как Северус смог себе позволить приобрести новое исподнее, когда вся его остальная одежда чуть ли не светилась от долгой носки. 

Удивленный, он проделал обратный путь вверх по юношескому телу, и, слегка потянув резинку трусов, он прошептал:   
– Классные боксёры. 

Снейп залился краской, и Гарри почувствовал себя полным идиотом, когда слизеринец принялся вырываться. 

– Что такое? – спросил он, забыв про обо всём на свете при виде загнанного выражения в чёрных глазах. 

– Ваш сын очень любит подвешивать меня вверх тормашками, чтобы посмешить друзей моей убогостью и нечистоплотностью. 

Гарри нежно поцеловал лицо Северуса, его нос и острые скулы, его ухо и спустился вниз, к шее.   
– И ты сделал всё возможное, чтобы этого больше никогда не повторилось? – поинтересовался Поттер, покрывая лёгкими поцелуями бледные губы Снейпа. 

Тот кивнул и с изумлением увидел, как на лице Гарри расцвела улыбка.   
– Очень предусмотрительно, Северус. – Поттер лизнул нижнюю губу юноши, и Снейп тотчас приоткрыл рот. 

«И очень ловко», – подумал Гарри, стягивая мантию и рубашку с плеч слизеринца, и углубляя поцелуй. 

Через мгновенье юноша зарылся пальцами в лохматую шевелюру Поттера, и им стало не до разговоров. 

Не отрываясь ото рта любовника, Гарри скинул собственные ботинки и штаны. Выпущенный, наконец, на свободу, его член бешено пульсировал. Гарри не мог дождаться, когда же окажется внутри извивающегося под ним юного тела. 

– Готов? – выдавил он. 

Дернув бедрами, Северус застонал. Гарри плавным движением стянул с худощавых бёдер боксёры и бросил их на пол. 

В следующий миг у него пересохло в горле, а из легких куда-то пропал весь воздух. 

Северус представить себе не мог, каким лакомым кусочком выглядит со стороны. У него было идеальное тело. Длинный тонкий член юноши как нельзя лучше соответствовал его худощавому строению, багровая сочащаяся головка была единственным ярким пятном среди бледной кожи и черных волос. Рот Гарри наполнился слюной при виде того, как капля спермы, скопившейся у отверстия, прямо в это самое мгновенье стекала вниз. 

Ему до боли хотелось попробовать, каков Северус на вкус, но это может и подождать. 

Гарри взял собственный член, намного толще, чем у Северуса, и слегка провёл головкой по сморщенному анусу юноши.   
– Готов? – спросил он, еле сдерживаясь. 

– Да! Чёрт подери, да… Профессор, трахните же меня, наконец! – взмолился Северус, выгнувшись навстречу пенису мужчины и громко застонав. 

Поттер медленно проник в него и, о Мерлин, мальчишка был таким восхитительно тугим. Гарри недостаточно хорошо подготовил его, но когда он отстранился, чтобы исправить это упущение, слизеринец схватил его за ягодицы и с силой потянул на себя. 

Гарри ощутил, как поддались мышцы Снейпа, и утонул в его тесной обжигающей глубине. 

Запрокинув голову, он выдал гортанный вскрик. Он очутился на небесах. Он был дома. 

– Ну же! Шевелитесь!– потребовал Северус, двигаясь, насколько было возможно, взад-вперёд, чтобы член Гарри проскользнул глубже. 

«Хорошо, что он не скромный девственник», – подумал Гарри с улыбкой и ещё глубже вошёл в юношу. 

Северус выгнулся, схватившись за Поттера и впившись ногтями ему в спину. 

Мужчина быстро задал нужный ритм, и очень скоро они уже тяжело дышали, лихорадочно двигаясь друг против друга, забыв обо всем, кроме своей страсти. 

Долго они не продержались: Северус кончил первым. Когда сперма юноши окатила грудь Гарри, его крик, наверное, было слышно аж в коридоре. По телу слизеринца прокатилась волна оргазма, и Поттер ощутил, как мышцы юноши в последний раз стиснули его член. Он вскрикнул, уткнувшись в плечо слизеринца. Ещё никогда Гарри не испытывал такого сильного оргазма – на мгновенье у него даже потемнело в глазах. 

– Вот это да… – пробормотал он и взглянул в остекленевшие, удовлетворённые глаза юноши. Снейп выглядел так, будто его до полусмерти избили: шея покрыта багровыми кровоподтёками, щеки залиты таким неприличным румянцем, что поникший член Гарри дернулся снова, а бледная грудь измазана спермой. 

Северус отрешенно улыбнулся профессору, а тот наклонился, чтобы слизать солоноватую жижу. 

– Какого чёрта здесь творится?! – раздался разъяренный возглас. Гарри застыл и в ужасе поднял голову. В дверях стоял Драко. А член Поттера находился в заднице у его студента. 

– Назови мне хоть одну причину, почему я не должен немедленно доложить об этом МакГонагалл! – рявкнул Драко. Когда до него полностью дошло происходящее, у него в глазах застыл арктический холод. На его лучшем студенте и крестнике из одежды был один лишь галстук. Он лежал, распластанный на столе Поттера, и даже первоклашка мог сообразить, что здесь только что произошло. 

– Услышав звуки, напоминающие брачные игры гиппогрифов, я, почему-то, и подумать не мог, что подобное может раздаваться из кабинета профессора Поттера, – выплюнул Драко с побледневшим от гнева лицом. – Нет, конечно же, не может, – продолжил он, закрывая за собой дверь и приближаясь к обнаженным любовникам. – Особенно после нашей беседы, которая состоялась менее двенадцати часов назад! 

– Северус, одевайся, – тихо произнёс Гарри. Он протянул юноше мантию и надел собственную, кое-как застегнувшись. 

Снейп подчинился, поглядывая то на одного мужчину, то на другого. В его взгляде смешались ужас, стыд и замешательство.   
– Что за беседа, сэр? – спросил он у Драко. 

Не обратив на его вопрос никакого внимания, Малфой выхватил палочку и направил её на Поттера.   
– Думаешь, если он слизеринец, то ты можешь творить всё, что хочешь? Можешь превратить его в свою личную шлюху, и всем будет на это наплевать? – Драко был в ярости, и его гнев только усилился, когда он увидел, как щеки всегда сдержанного Снейпа залились жгучим румянцем. 

– Драко, выслушай меня, – попросил Гарри, поднимая руки в примиряющем жесте. – Ты же знаешь, что я так не поступил бы. 

– Нет? – усмехнулся Малфой. – Ты хочешь сказать, что за одну ночь сообразил, что именно тебе нужно? Что, пока спал, ты избавился от сожалений и смятений, и в твоём сердце поселилась любовь? Так, Поттер? Потому что если это именно то, что ты хочешь мне сказать, то прибереги это для Визенгамота, когда я приведу тебя туда под личным конвоем. 

– Прекратите! – подал голос Северус. – Пожалуйста, профессор. Он не сделал ничего такого, что шло бы наперекор моим желаниям. Он не принуждал меня, – его обычное спокойствие изменило ему, когда Малфой упомянул Визенгамот. Мать Снейпа раз десять вызывали в суд, и каждый раз ей приходилось доказывать, что она не является сторонницей Риддла. Хотя у неё не было метки, и она никогда не присоединялась к Упивающимся, её предки были слизеринцами, а сама она была бедной и знакомых со связями не имела. 

Даже то, что она была замужем за магглом, не спасло её от подозрений и притеснений. Когда София Снейп была убита, то в «Ежедневном пророке» её имя опубликовали в списке «неблагонадёжных». На погребении присутствовали только Северус, его отец и Драко. Её друзья слишком боялись быть замеченными, даже на похоронах. 

Заметив выражение паники на юношеском лице, Драко смягчился:   
– Прости, Северус. Мне не стоило этого говорить. Я не буду заставлять тебя выступать перед кучей придурковатых фанатиков. 

Вновь посмотрев на Гарри, Малфой опустил палочку.   
– Дамблдору было бы за тебя стыдно, – процедил он. – Пойдём, Северус, нам пора. 

– Северус, ты никуда не пойдёшь, – взвился Поттер, вспыхнув от стыда, услышав слова друга. – Малфой, как ты смеешь, задери тебя мантикора!? – вскипел он. – Как ты смеешь говорить такое в присутствии Северуса? Как ты смеешь сомневаться во мне и говорить, что я его использую? – Гарри встал на пути Снейпа и обнял его. – Всё будет хорошо, – пробормотал он, прижавшись щекой к гладким волосам. 

– Я не знаю, о чём я думал, ясно?– в сердцах заявил он, всё ещё обнимая юношу. – Знаю только, что теперь, когда он со мной, я его не брошу. Несмотря ни на что – и мне плевать на тебя, на МакГонагалл и на всех остальных, – Гарри взял Северуса за подбородок, чтобы посмотреть в чёрные глаза. – Я не могу объяснить, что чувствую, но эти чувства для меня – все. Надеюсь, что для тебя тоже. 

Юноша склонился к нему и крепко поцеловал. А когда Гарри захотел что-то добавить, Северус углубил поцелуй. 

Драко молча наблюдал за происходящим. Всегда такой сдержанный, его лучший студент бросил вызов ему, Драко Малфою. И то, что Снейп так открыто демонстрировал своё расположение к Гарри… это было восхитительно. Декан Слизерина едва сдержал глупую улыбку. Что это с ним? Что за хаффлпафские порывы? 

– Ты же знаешь, что вам будет нелегко, – встрял Драко. 

Любовники оторвались друг от друга, но продолжали держаться за руки. 

– Легко не бывает никогда, – дерзко ответил Северус, пожав плечами. 

– А Джеймс, Гарри? – поинтересовался Драко. – Думаешь, он так просто смирится с этим? 

Сияющие зелёные глаза на мгновенье потускнели, но потом в них зажглась яростная решимость. 

– Ему придётся, – ответил он больше с надеждой, чем с уверенностью. 

Снейп усмехнулся, и Гарри посмотрел на юношу, улыбаясь. 

– Наверное, ты полагаешь, что если сумел отправить Риддла к праотцам, то убедить всех остальных, что вы с Северусом на самом деле вместе, будет раз плюнуть? – сухо заметил Драко, с недоверием глядя на коллегу. 

Гарри покачал головой и сжал руку юноши.   
– Нет, я полагаю, что Риддл был лишь цветочками. 

Драко и Снейп ухмыльнулись. Гарри Поттер был не тем человеком, который легко сдаётся. Ничего подобного. Он был воплощением решительности и стальной воли. Несмотря на мирную и непритязательную внешность, душой он был львом, символизирующим факультет Гриффиндор. 

– Желаю удачи, Поттер, – усмехнулся Драко. – Береги себя, Северус, – и с шутливым поклоном Малфой покинул кабинет. 

Чтобы снова появиться в дверном проёме мгновение спустя.   
– Кстати, – проронил он, – хоть один из вас слышал о заглушающих чарах? 

Северус покраснел до корней волос, а смех Гарри был слышен лишь мгновенье, пока он не наложил соответствующее заклятье. Дверь захлопнулась, и в коридоре воцарилась тишина. 

Драко покачал головой и направился к себе. На пути в свои апартаменты декан Слизерина продолжал усмехаться. 

_______________________   
*Нил Даймонд – рок-певец, ему принадлежат такие песни, как «Girl, You'll Be A Woman Soon» и «I’m a Believer». 

**МакКошка – с разрешения автора прозвище взято из фанфика Остролиста «Слизеринец». 

 

КОНЕЦ 

Февраль – март 2007


End file.
